Tales of the Power Rangers
by mr. 96
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the origins of some Rangers, like Andros and the Rangers of Aquitar? Stories from the past reveal everything, from the origins of the Alien Rangers to what happened on KO-35!
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. 96: After I realized that none of my stuff was really catching on due to my writer's block, I decided to write a new story! And a Power Rangers one at that. Here's hoping it catches attention.**

**Power Rangers belongs to Saban and Toei. 'Nuff said.**

**Also, challenge number 1: Guess where I got the inspiration for Andros's backstory! **

Carlos couldn't sleep at all this night. He was too busy thinking about something: How did Andros get his powers? _I mean, there's like, way too much that I don't know about these powers, _he thought, _like why do they seem like they're straight out of a video game?_ He decided it would be best to ask Andros in the morning.

The very next day, on the Astro Megaship, Carlos finally walked up to Andros. "Hey, Andros," he said, "What's the deal with these Space Ranger powers? I mean, how did you get them?"

Andros sighed. "My story is a pretty complicated one, but if you insist…" he turned around. "I think all of you deserve to know," he said, gesturing to the other Rangers. "My story starts on KO-35, about two years ago. Back then, I was a teenager going to high school, just like all of you. It was a pretty normal life for me, except for the fact that my friends and I went to the arcade every day after school. Then, all that changed, when we played this new game, _Power Rangers In Space."_

"Wait, hold on a second," TJ interrupted, "Are you trying to say that this all started from a video game?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Andros said, "But it did. My friends and I had the highest score ever recorded on that game, and that got the attention of Mr. Kandora, the creator of the game. He invited us to his place, and gave us a tour of his scientific facility. Then, he revealed to us the real reason he created that game: To find five teenagers with machine-operating abilities strong enough to fight the Eastern Galaxy chapter of the Machine Empire. We became the new Power Rangers." He sighed. "Those were some good times. Me, Venjix, Iridia, Cori, and our leader, Lex. That last one was your predecessor, Carlos," he finished. Carlos was shocked. "I'm the replacement for your leader? But I thought the Red Ranger was always the leader of the Power Rangers!"

Andros laughed. "Those are Earth Rangers. On KO-35, we did things differently. We had a lot of fun being Power Rangers. I miss those days…..that's kind of the reason for those training robots, they're modeled after the enemies we fought originally."

"So what happened to your old team?" TJ asked.

Andros started to cry. "That…that was way too personal…." he said, continuing to cry. Ashley turned to her other Rangers. "Come on, let's stop here," she said, "We've learned enough as it is." Zane came in to the room. "No, you haven't," he said, "You need to hear the rest of this. Just after I joined up, Dark Specter came," he said, "He kidnapped Andros's sister Karone, and then he…" "….killed every one of us except me and Zane," Andros finished. "And that's when I learned something: We couldn't treat this as a game anymore. Before then, we thought it was an awesome adventure, being video game heroes, but after that, I asked Mr. Kandora to change my powers to fit space travel rather than electronic gaming, and then I left the colony fight Dark Specter."

Ashley and Cassie started crying. "That's….such a sad story…" Ashley said. "I know," Carlos replied, wiping a tear away, "But that doesn't change something. Now I know the legacy of my predecessor. Before I was just the predecessor of Adam, but now I know that the person who used my morpher before me was the leader of a Power Rangers team! I have to live up to his legacy."

"You've already done enough," Andros said, "Believe me, Lex would be proud of you if he saw you today."

**Mr. 96: The Alien Rangers are up next! P.S. -For all Power Rangers fans following me, my first PR fic, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers meet Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, is at a standstill because I was conducting a poll as to something related to that fic. Please vote in that poll!**


	2. Rangers of Aquitar

**Mr. 96: After watching Kakuranger, I decided to use it as the basis for the Alien Rangers' backstory! But I'm not finished with it, so this is basically a two-parter.**

Billy sighed. He was trying to work on rebuilding the Ninjazords and the Shogunzords, but settling on Aquitar still wasn't easy for him. There was so much he didn't know about the Alien Rangers, even though he'd teamed up with them several times. Cestro came into his workshop. "How's the work coming on the Shogunzords?" he asked.

Billy looked up from his desk. Cestro had to be the only Aquitan Ranger he had become best friends with, since he was a technological genius like him. "They're reassembling quite nicely," he said, "But I had something else on my mind."

"What might that be?" Cestro asked.

"Well….how did all of this start? Becoming the Rangers of Aquitar, I mean?"

"Well, let's see, that's an interesting story," Cestro said, "You see, our culture is not unlike that of your ancient Japan. The story of the Rangers of Aquitar begins with five ninja: Delphine, Aurico, Cestro, Tideus, and Corcus."

"Those names are the same as yours," Billy said, "Were they your ancestors?"

"That is correct," Cestro continued, "They sealed away Rito Revolto and Master Vile away inside a secret shrine. Hundreds of years later, Aurico and I met someone who offered us a bag of money in exchange for taking the bag to a specific island. At the time, we were rather poor, and fled to the island. However, the person who gave it to us was actually a monster himself, who tricked us into undoing Rito's seal. That was when we met Delphine, who showed us that we were descendants of the ancient ninja. We took the morphers that were given to us, and became the Alien Rangers. Then, we set off to find Tideus, who was back then a bit of a lazy person, and finally Corcus came to us from another nation of our planet. That was the formation of our team as you know it today."

Billy sighed. That told him a lot, but it didn't answer everything. He'd have to ask Cestro another time, but right now he was too busy working on the Shogunzords. "I'll have to ask you more later, but right now I'm kind of busy," he said, turning back to his work.

"Don't be ridiculous," Cestro said, "As a fellow scientist and a fellow Blue Ranger, I feel it's necessary to help you out of kindred spirit."

**Mr. 96: Don't panic! There's more Aquitar stories to come! But I need to finish up with Kakuranger before I get to it.**


End file.
